Romeo and Juliet
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: A random one shot and the title really does explain everything you need to know. When I wrote this I wasn't in the mood for a lovey dovey story and this is what came out! Jeff Hardy/OC


"I'm sorry, I loved you. Why couldn't you love me?" A million things ran through my head as I looked at him, I pulled the hammer back. "Why couldn't you love me like I love you?" The tears rolled down my face. I quickly wiped them away with my free hand. I looked into his eyes. He had no emotions what so ever. He knew his fate and he was ready. He was ready to end his life for me. I knew then that he really did love me, but I couldn't help the anger I felt over come me.

"I did love you, but you were jealous over everything and thought I didn't love you anymore. I've always loved you Katie, that's never going to change." He told me like he had it rehearsed. I could never believe him. It was hard to believe anything from him now. How I believed a word he told me for 6 months was beyond me, but now it was all lies and I knew it.

"Don't lie to me Jeff. You don't mean that, tell me the truth damn it." I yelled at him the gun pointing at his head.

"Katie I'm not lying my heart belongs to you, that's never going to change." He seemed to be telling me the truth. My heart ached for him, it didn't make it any easier. Nor did it make this harder. My mind was made up and it was going to happen. What we had was the best thing I could ever find. He was my soul mate as I was his. I had every right to be jealous.

"NO" I screamed at him. "It did change Jeff you don't love me anymore. Your family changed you."

"They didn't change me." He said keeping his cool. I wanted to trust every word, but it was hard. It wasn't so much him as it was me. I was taking my anger out on him. It was something I did. It was my family that made me believe he didn't love me, that changed me. They wanted me with someone else, someone I couldn't stand. It's not what I wanted. I wanted to be with Jeff, no matter what the cost was. They made me doubt everything I ever thought about Jeff. They made me doubt my love for him. Doubt that he ever loved me. My family got into my head. Since my family did that to me, his family had to do it to him too.

"They didn't want us together. They filled our head with lies Jeff." Now I love the man infront of me, the man I'm ready to kill. But we can't be together his family hates my family and vice versa. You could say we are today's Romeo and Juliet. Our family's fighting for the hell of it. My family runs the north side of town and his family runs the south side of town. It would be easy to get along but you cross over that invisable line then you get beat to death or simply shot. Mafia's are no laughing matter, but I fell inlove with Jeff Hardy they day him and his little gang crashed my party. At first I wanted them killed but my eyes locked onto his and it was love at first sight. We would sneak around every day, but then we got caught and forced apart. This is the first time we have seen each other since that day, I've tried to see him, but he never tried. We snuck around for 5 months and kept apart for one month. One month too long.

"They told me lies Katie, but I didn't believe them." It would only be right for them to say lie after lie about me, as it's what my family said about Jeff. That he didn't love me, that he was using me for the hell of it, using me to get all the info they needed about my family so they could kill us and they could be the only mafia around. Even he knows what's coming as it's the only way. He's ready for his fate, he's ready to die for me. We belong together. There's no fighting, there's nothing left. My life is nothing with out him. And I can only imagine his life is nothing with out me.

"This is the only way Jeff. We can't be together any other way. If we can't be together here, we will be together in the after life. I love you Jeff. Nothing my family says will ever change how I feel about you."

"I love you Katie, but this is our fate. It's been sealed for us from day one. I can't live without. I'm ready for eternety. I can't and wont live with out you. I'm ready to die knowing I get to spend it with you. This is our wedding day Katie, this is us saying we belong together and telling our family's off the only way we know how too. I've been waiting for this day Katie." I locked my eyes on his.

"I've been waiting to be your wife Jeff. I don't care who get's hurt as long as I get to be with." I told him pulling the trigger the bullet hitting him right between the eyes. Blood splattered everywhere. He hit the concrate under him, his head bouncing off it. I kneeled down by him kissing his still warm lips. I hated that this was the only way. But I wouldn't live in a world where I couldn't be with the man I love. I too was ready to die. As it was what my heart and head wanted. With Jeff being dead there was no more need for me to live. I had no will to live. "I'm coming Jeff. Our fate at last. Our happily ever after." I told him a single tear rolling down my cheek landing on his nose. I put the gun to my head pulling the hammer back, sqeezing the tigger. I fell on top of Jeff, darkness surrounding me.


End file.
